


Need Help Finding Story

by JesusFreak316



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusFreak316/pseuds/JesusFreak316
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Need Help Finding Story

Sorry. I know people hate these, but I need help finding a fix. Post-Civil War. Starts off Steve/Sharon (yuck), but ends Romanogers. Mainly Sharon POV.

Team Cap is hiding out in Wakanda, and T’Challa invites them to a royal ball. While Nat is teaching Steve how to dance, he blurts our those 3 little words, insta-ruining his relationship with Sharon, and kinda making Nat angry. Though it takes a while to happen, Nat comes around to realizing she loves him too, and by the end of the fic, the are engaged. Story also follows Sharon getting involved with an OC who’s name I can’t remember but know he is a Wakanda ambassador, and eventually starting a relationship with Rhodey.

If you can help me find this fic, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
